


[ART] 1 - 0 - 0

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart of Malcolm in the black dress for the fic B - R - I - G - H - T.
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	[ART] 1 - 0 - 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCosmicMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicMushroom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [B - R - I - G - H - T](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389159) by [TheCosmicMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicMushroom/pseuds/TheCosmicMushroom). 



**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
